Contra Corriente
by Prika T
Summary: Durante una misión de vigilancia de dos días, algo a estado molestando a la oficial Judy Hopps. El comportamiento de los demás animales en la comisaria a cambiado y cree saber porque. Esta casi segura que ellos saben de la relación que tiene con Nick y su compañero de patrulla no puede dejar de pensar que simplemente escogió el peor momento para hablar de eso.
**Tenia un tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de Zootopia. Desde que vi la película en el cine esa idea ha estado muy presente en mi cabeza y hoy por fin tengo el tiempo para concretarla. Un one-shot corto, hasta cierto punto simple, pero hecho con amor.**

 **JudyxNick, de romance y algo de humor. Me hubiera gustado ver un emparejamiento más explicito, pero supongo que era una película para niños y no se puede tenerlo en la vida. En fin, no poseo los derechos de la película, pero eso nunca me ha desanimado. Bueno, no mucho :,T.**

 **x**

 **Contra Corriente**

A la oficial (y por un tiempo policía estrella) Judy Hopps, la vida la había puesto constantemente a prueba desde que tenía memoria. Por algún motivo su búsqueda de la felicidad casi nunca lograba adaptarse al criterio de los demás y gracias a eso había tenido que luchar siempre contra aquellos que ya habían decidido por ella lo que podía o no hacer. Su persistencia y espíritu inquebrantable la habían hecho ganar un lugar dentro de la comisaria, pero de un tiempo en adelante el ambiente laboral se había vuelto bastante… Raro. Y no eran solo suposiciones, sin fundamentos ni bases sólidas (Nick no paraba de insistir que solo se trataba de paranoias suyas). Algo había cambiado en sus compañeros, en la manera de verlos a los dos, y por más que intentaba pensar que no se trataba de la relación que habían creído poder ocultar exitosamente, la pregunta de "¿Qué más podría ser entonces?" saltaba como primera respuesta.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nos siguen dando estas misiones?- Judy finalmente dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante, completamente frustrada por haber pasado los últimos dos días adentro de esa camioneta, esperando que el testigo clave de una investigación por evasión fiscal diera cualquier señal de vida. No había manera de creer que eso había sido productivo de alguna manera, y para esas alturas ya comenzaba a sospechar que les habían dado la dirección equivocada a propósito.

-Calma zanahorias, esto no es tan malo- el zorro a lado de ella le cepilló las orejas divertido, tratando de hacerla pasar por esa mini crisis lo más rápido posible. Todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos le había servido para conocerla lo suficiente e interpretar el significado de cada acción que realizaba- Prácticamente nos están pagando por no hacer nada. Eso para mí es vivir el sueño- normalmente (por no decir siempre) ante una mala situación ella era la que solía estresarse por todo, mientras él se dedicaba a restarle importancia y ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Era extraño que siendo los dos tan diferentes lograran complementarse tan bien a un nivel que estaba seguro, nadie en toda Zootopia lograría equiparar o comprender. Los animales, a pesar de toda la evolución, seguían siendo en su mayoría seres de primeras impresiones, con un criterio bastante primitivo.

-¿Enserio no piensas que últimamente nos dan los peores casos?- Judy volvió a insistir, apenas levantando la cabeza del volante para mirarlo de reojo, ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo de esa manera siempre, incluso en las peores situaciones?

-Tampoco es como si las cosas hubieran estado muy entretenidas de todos modos. Revisé los registros y no encontré nada interesante- desde que resolvieron el caso que les había hecho ganar algo de respeto en la estación, un halo de tranquilidad parecía haber descendido paulatinamente sobre la ciudad y la ola delictiva se había tomado un descanso voluntario e indefinido desde entonces. Era algo bueno (entre menos los necesitaran mejor), pero eso había traído como consecuencia los casos más aburridos posibles en la historia de la jefatura.

-Creo que ya sospechan de nosotros- ella mencionó, al tiempo que se recargaba de nuevo en su asiento y cruzaba las patas sobre su pecho. Aquellas palabras habían sido tan inesperadas para su compañero que casi estuvo a punto de escupir el café frió que en ese momento ya no le parecía tan desagradable como en las horas anteriores.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?- el zorro tragó a la fuerza el sorbo antes de preguntar con ese tono de sorpresa y cansancio que a Judy no le parecía tan lindo como todo lo demás en él.

-Sí- la determinación detrás de esa afirmación le hizo saber que no existía otra opción- No puedes evadir por siempre el tema Nick- la coneja agregó, sin intención alguna de dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Solo estaban ellos dos, metidos en una falsa camioneta repartidora de flores y la calle se encontraba vacía por ser de noche. Estaba completamente atrapado.

-No lo estaba evadiendo, solo lo posponía para después- su compañero mencionó con simpleza aquella excusa poco convincente y que resultaba ser lo mismo a final de cuentas- Bien, vamos a hablar de eso ahora que hemos estado días encerrados en una camioneta y ninguno de los dos puede salir- no era ni remotamente el mejor momento para eso. Ambos estaban cansados y la posibilidad de decir algo de lo cual terminarían lamentándose era enorme- Pensarían eso aunque no hubiera nada entre nosotros. Estoy seguro que incluso lo suponían desde antes de que entrara a la academia- sin lugar a duda, los rumores había sido fuertes desde un inicio. Eran los primeros oficiales en su especie, así que era de suponerse que toda la atención estaría centrada en ellos por un tiempo, pero ya para esas alturas se volvía cada vez más evidente que los demás animales en la jefatura necesitaban conseguirse una vida propia con urgencia.

-¿Y no te molesta?- por más que intentara pretender lo contrario, debía fastidiarlo de algún modo. Era como si todo el mundo tuviera sus juicios prehechos sobre ellos solo por ser diferentes. Con solo pensar en eso, Judy podía sentir como se encendía dentro de ella las ganas de demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban.

-Nah, ¿Qué se la va a hacer?- lo escuchó responder, al tiempo que alzaba los hombros.

-¡Estoy hablando enserio!- ella prácticamente saltaba en su lugar, haciéndolo recordar lo tierna que podía llegar a ser cuando se enojaba.

-Yo también y todo está bajo control. No pueden despedirnos por eso, seria anticonstitucional o algo así…- mucho antes de volverse policía, había leído el reglamente de la cuidad solo para saber cuáles leyes podía manipular a su beneficio y cuales no. En todo el tiempo invertido en eso no había encontrado un solo artículo en contra de las parejas interespecie. Quizás al momento de hacer la constitución ninguno creyó que hubiera necesidad de sancionarlo, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio o los perjuicios morales de cada animal se encargarían de hacerlo por ellos.

-He buscado la manera de decírselo a mis padres, pero nunca parece ser el momento indicado- por segunda vez las palabras de la pequeña coneja tomaron por sorpresa a su compañero de trabajo (y de todo, en realidad) y por segunda ocasión Nick estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café, el cual evidentemente tiraría por la ventana como lo debió de haber hecho hace horas -No debería de ser tan difícil…- ella estaba de pronto tan entristecida y cabizbaja que había recordado entonces el por qué había estado evitando hablar de eso. No le gustaba que estuviera así, para él era realmente difícil de soportar verla sin la vivacidad de siempre y saber que parte de eso era su culpa lo volvía un poco peor.

-No tiene por qué serlo. Creí que no te interesaba lo que los demás pudieran decir - las palabras de aliento no era su fuerte, pero nadie podía culparlo de no intentarlo- Estas cosas sueles solucionarse por sí solas, tómalo con calma- solamente después de decirlo (los segundos pasaron lentos a continuación), se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que había dado.

-¿Qué lo tome con calma?- incluso su nariz comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras enfilaba la mirada directamente sobre él, al tiempo que este veía como Judy se paraba sobre el asiento para demostrar que las cosas estaban a punto de volverse serias.

-So-solo es una sugerencia...- algunas veces podía volverse tan difícil hablar con ella.

-¡¿Quieres que lo tome con calma?!- Nick intentó hacer de todo para no sonreír al notar lo adorable que se veía enojada. Ella no podía verse amenazante de ninguna manera, pero solo empeoraría las cosas si decidía hacer una broma de eso ahora.

-Baja la voz. Camioneta de la policía encubierta, ¿Recuerdas?- llevaban mucho tiempo en esa misión y ese había sido en definitiva el peor momento para tocar el tema, pero ya era tarde para dejarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era usar un poco de sentido común.

-Y ahora también me estas callando- aunque sonaba indignada, la coneja bajó la voz al comprender que Nick tenía razón, y eso, más que calmarla, solo terminó aumentando el nivel de enojo, aunque para ese punto de la discusión ya no sabía exactamente el porque estaba tan molesta. Había algo más detrás de ese comportamiento y Nick podía verlo. Él siempre lograba ver a través de ella como si fuera completamente trasparente.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?- lo había adivinado de nuevo, y por la forma en la cual lo había dicho supo que no había oportunidad de mentir sin que él se diera cuenta -¿Qué no lo aprueben?, ¿Piensas que eso va a cambiar lo que somos, lo que tenemos ahora?- fue bastante directo, incluso tuvo que bajar la mirada al no saber exactamente como responder. Esa plática había tomado un giro inesperado, pues de estar ella a la defensiva ahora se encontraba sin saber que decir y la presión de una respuesta le hizo optar por la verdad.

-No quiero que intenten separarnos, ¿Esta bien?- fue inesperado escucharlo, incluso para ella, que solo ocultó su rostro ante la amenaza de lágrimas. No quería que la mirara llorar en ese punto de la discusión. Al parecer dormir pocas horas la habían puesto mas sensible de la cuenta.

-Eso no va a pasar- apartándole las patas del rostro, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo- Me preocupa más que pierdas el trabajo de tus sueños y a tu familia por mí- desde un principio fue una verdad para Nick que de los dos ella era la que más saldría perdiendo de esa relación, pero eso no parecía desanimarla y a veces no sabía que pensar de eso. Una parte de él le decía que debía alejarse para que ella tuviera una vida más fácil, pero ya para ese punto no parecía ser una opción para ninguno. Podía sonar egoísta, pero no creía poder hacerlo.

-Nick…- ella quiso contradecirlo de alguna manera, pero simplemente no encontró las palabras. Apenas podía hablar sin tropezar con sus palabras, y así hubiera sido por un rato más de no ser porque había visto salir al testigo por la puerta de aquel departamento situado al otro lado de la calle.

-Yo no tengo nada que perder, solo a ti, ¿En verdad piensas que voy a aceptarlo?- Judy enterneció al escucharlo, pero pronto tuvo que volver a enfocarse en lo que era más urgente ahora.

-Nick- se estaba escapando ante sus propios ojos y el simplemente parecía demasiado concentrado en convencerla de lo realmente comprometido que estaba con la relación.

-Y tienes razón, no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo como si fuera algo malo- ¿Por qué tenía que abrirse justo ahora? Ella estaba sin saber realmente a donde mirar, si a su compañero o al testigo cada vez más lejano. Era una coyote vestido de traje y a cada paso que daba se iba perdiendo entre las sombras- Después de esta misión vamos a decirles a todos, a los de la oficina, a tus padres, al vendedor de donas que ya sabe nuestra orden en cuanto entramos a la tienda…- de no estar con la preocupación de perder todo el tiempo invertido en esa vigilancia, le habría encantado escucharlo hasta el final.

-¡Nick!- apenas y podía reconocerlo de entre la oscuridad de la calle, así que ya no había tiempo que perder.

-¿No querías que habláramos de eso?, Quizás es muy apresurado, podemos esperar- aun sin saber qué era lo que pasaba, siguió sin querer soltar el tema hasta tener una conclusión aceptable.

-¡No!, Bueno, sí, pero no ahora- Judy no sabía cómo decirlo. Todo habría sido más fácil si Nick hubiera volteado la cabeza en las primeras señales que ella le dio para que lo hiciera.

-Enserio hay veces en las que verdaderamente no te entiendo zanahorias…- el zorro mencionó, más confundido de lo que había estado en toda la noche. Las diferencias físicas era inevitables, eran de dos especies distintas, pero le resultaba hasta cierto punto frustrante cuando de un segundo a otro parecía que estaban hablando de temas completamente diferentes.

-¡Se está escapando el testigo!- finalmente gritó cuando observó al coyote dar vuelta en la esquina, desapareciendo totalmente de su campo de visión.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!- Nick saltó en su lugar, con los ojos enormes y la voz alarmada al mirar detrás suyo y no encontrar nada además de la calle vacía- Llevamos dos días esperando esto- con una rapidez propia de un chita, sacó los papeles de arresto de la guantera- Pero antes de irnos, una cosa más- estando a punto de salir de la camioneta, se volvió a girar en dirección a su compañera, quien parecía tener problemas para embonar todas las herramientas en su cinturón.

-Ya no hay tiempo para…- Judy apenas lo miró. Estaba tan concentrada en asegurarse de que no le faltara nada, que aquel beso rápido la tomo completamente por sorpresa, sin darle la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos siquiera.

-Ahora vamos allá a demostrarles que nadie atrapa a los evasores fiscales como nosotros- una vez dicho eso, Nick se bajó de la camioneta y esperó a Judy, quien aún parecía aturdida y estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-En realidad es el testigo para detener a un evasor fiscal…- ella respondió cuando volvió completamente en si mientras bajaba también de la camioneta para alcanzarlo. La rapidez con la que había vuelto a ser la misma lo hizo sonreír y el rubor volvió a su rostro al notarlo.

Eso de seguir la corriente jamas había sido para ellos a final de cuentas.

 **Bien, retrasé mucho el subirlo, pero me agradó el resultado final. No sé, hay algo que me gustó mucho de ellos, se ven tan lindos juntos. Intente mantenerlos fieles a sus personalidades, pero nunca se sabe. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o sinsentido.**

 **Saludos y tengan un bonito día gente guapa.**


End file.
